Because Of A Water Fountain
by TheSeventhCastaway
Summary: I know what you're thinking {okay maybe not}. How can a water fountain spark romance between enemies Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Read and find out. This is a crazy idea of mine, so beware of weirdness! Happy birthday to my best friend! Wish you had an account. I'll just call you potato!


**Dramione! Who DOESN'T secretly love it? No one. ;)**

**disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THIS DON'T KILL ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Yeah, I'm pretty weird aren't I? Now I'm just blabbering. I'll get on with the story.**

* * *

"Water fountains?" Hermione's eyes widened at the muggle contraption that some purebloods were ogling at. She glanced up to see a piece of parchment pinned above the fountain. She squinted at it to read the small, neat penmanship.

_Students,_

_This muggle machine is called a water fountain. The reason why it is here is because a few Quidditch players were complaining about they parched thand were and tried to shoot jets of water into their mouths. This caused choking and trips to Madame Pomfrey. Please do not attempt to do what they did._

_To work it, you must press the pedal below and water will spurt out of the fountain. Put your mouth in front of it and drink. Under any circumstances, do NOT put your mouth around the nozzle of the fountain. That will contaminate the water with your germs._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hmm. Some people were so lazy, Hermione thought, that they couldn't just ask for a glass of water from the kitchens. Then again, not much students knew about the painting.

She was rather thirsty, come to think of it. Her throat hurt, probably from scolding Ron about copying her report again. She shook her head. Boys will be boys. **{A/N: I have nothing against boys. How sexist would that be?} **

"Excuse me," she pushed the purebloods away as gently as she could. Some of the purebloods, wearing green and silver ties, sneered at her but moved away. They were probably afraid of catching mudblood cooties. The Hufflepuffs, however, stepped aside willingly. The Ravenclaws asked her if she could show them how it worked, which she did, and walked away, arguing about how the water got in the fountain. The Gryffindors waved at her and frowned at how the water rushed out of the nozzle. They strolled to the other fountain, daring each other to spray a Slytherin.

Finally alone, Hermione leaned forward, pressing the pedal, and drank the water. She was about to step away from the water fountain when Draco Malfoy appeared.

"I want to drink," he declared. He was without his cronies, Hermione noted.

She tilted her head up and released her foot from the pedal, but did not lean back. "I'm still thirsty," she protested, matching his steely glare with hers. She started drinking again.

Draco huffed. He waited for two minutes, watching the bushy-haired Gryffindor, before losing his temper.

"You are taking forever!" He whined.

"Why don't you go to the others?" Hermione faced him again, but still hunched over the fountain.

Draco sneered. "Those Gryffindor goons keep spraying me."

Hermione laughed. A broad, evil grin spread over her face. "Then you'll just have to wait. I'm _very _thirsty."

She bent over it again, her back toward Malfoy.

"Screw it," Draco muttered. He moved to the side of the fountain and arced over it just as she had and drank.

Cool water touched his lips, but so did something warm. He straightened up in surprise;it was the mudblood's lips.

She had jumped up, too. They stared at each other, shocked by the contact. Draco's lips were still tingling, as if they had had a bolt of lightning shot through them.

Hermione stepped towards him, and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Draco rubbed his shoulder. "You'll ruin my beautiful skin with a big, ugly bruise!"

"You're an idiot," she said, and her hand was suddenly behind his neck. She yanked, hard, and their lips touched once again.

Only this time they didn't pull apart.

His hands were on her hips, hers flat on his chest. Everything was drowned out, the sound, the laughter, the problems, the upcoming war. All that mattered was the present.

Hermione broke the kiss, earning a pout from the Draco. "You know how long I've wanted to do that?" She breathed.

"How long?"

"Ages," she replied, smiling.

He chuckled, ignoring the unbelieving stares of the other students. "I do tend to have that effect on people."

She giggled, something very unlike her. She looked so happy, like all te pressure was lifted off her shoulders.

"But we still have a problem," Draco looked down at her. Her forehead furrowed with worry.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I'm still thirsty." And with that, he untangled himself out of her embrace reluctantly and sipped the water.

Hermione grinned.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this is so cliche. **

**eh, everything I write is so cliche, it makes you cringe and think "what the hell"**

**Anyway, review, please! I'd appreciate it, especially if it is advice about my writing or if I spelled something wrong. I need all the help I can get!**

**~Sandie**

**who is a crazy potato!**


End file.
